Yoroichi Izumo
Yoroichi Izumo is a kunoichi from Konohagakure in the fan fiction Every Raised Light. She is renowned as one of the legendary Light Bearers. Background Yoroichi was born into the Izumo Clan in Konohagakure. She was orphaned at a very young age, her parents dying in the Third Shinobi War. She was taken in by her uncle and raised as his child, since he and his wife were unable to bear children. She graduated from the academy at the age of 12 and became a chūnin at the age of 14. Her clan also took care of Kimura Tengoku, which caused their meeting. Appearance Yoroichi is an average height kunoichi and has been noted to be attractive. She has long, purple hair that falls down to her waist. She keeps it in a ponytail in both Part I and Part II and wears her forhead protector around her arm. The two sections in the front are still loose and framing her face. Her eyes are a light amber color. Her normal outfit is a red, thick strapped tank top with small side cut outs, a black jacket, black leggings and boots. However she later changes her outfit to be a black undershirt with and orange loose halter top, a black leather jacket, black cargo pants, and combat boots. She has several tattoos on her body. She bears a spiral tattoo with a straight line through it measuring to be about an inch. This signifies her alliance to Kiatru. She also has 永遠 (meaning eternity) on the inside of her right wrist. Personality Yoroichi appears to be childish, strong, and determined although she is also very stubborn. She is very caring and it is noted that she is always willing to help someone out. Her personality has been noted to resemble Naruto's as she has picked up a similar catchphrase, "Datebane!", unknowing that it is the same phrase his mother uses. Some people find her overbearing and annoying, not able to take her seriously because of her childish demeanor. In the field she is usually very mellow unless someone insults her by telling her she's weak or underestimate her, even though she often undermines herself. She is also known for acting out on impulse, sometimes threatening the success of a mission. Fortunately, she has the ability to think quickly, allowing her to escape tough situations. It has been noted that her teammates safety is her top priority, and she will take extreme risks to help them. To her friends she is known to be very loyal and caring. Yoroichi has an attitude that has been described as childish, fun and unpredictable. She is also very sarcastic with her friends, proving her sense of humor to be dry but most of the time light and playful. Abilities Yoroichi is noted to be a very skilful kunoichi. She is very capable with the katana and Fūma Shuriken. Her strengths are her Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and strength, her weakness being her Taijutsu. She is also known as one of the Light Bearers due to the amount of skill she showed in the 5th Shinobi War. Genjutsu Although Yoroichi originally did not show much skill in genjutsu, she becomes extremely skilled at it by the second part of Every Raised Light. This is present when Kimura notes that her genjutsu is strong enough to inflict physical pain on the victim. These effects include permanent blindness, permanent chakra depletion, and failure of internal organs. It is also said to rival the Uchiha's sharingan's abilities. When Itatchi Uchiha in reincarnated during the 5th Shinobi War, she receives high praise for her techniques. Stats (Please note; the first statistics pertain to Part 1, the 2nd for Shippuden and the first part of the fan fiction, and the third for the second part Every Raised Light) History Trivia